


Never Again

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: James has to choose between the life of his fiance or the life of her attacker, and he doesn't want to end either one.





	Never Again

James was frozen in one spot, watching the love of his life pushed onto the ground, a gun pointed at her head. She had cuts and bruises on her and she could barely push herself off the ground, let alone fight back.

He couldn’t stand there and watch RG lay there helpless. The sound of a gun cocking snapped him out of his reverie and he looked at the revolver that she had left in the mansion.

He aimed the gun and fired as he saw the goon raise him arm then fall lifeless of the ground, the bullet piercing through his chest and out the other side, ripping into his heart.

James ran over to RG, dropping the revolver at her side and pulling her into his chest and he waited for backup to arrive. ‘I just killed a man,’ he thought. ‘I just took someone’s life. He could’ve had a family, friends, and now he’s gone.’ He shook those thoughts off as he told himself it was the criminal or his love, and he knew he’d always pick RG. But, he didn’t want to kill anyone. Never again.


End file.
